


Apprends moi

by Lana_Maundrell



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Maundrell/pseuds/Lana_Maundrell
Summary: No clones, no DYAD or whatsoever. Just them two meeting in an alternate universe. Cosima is still a student but Delphine works as an instructor in a gym.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 35
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi dear readers! It's me, again =) My second story on here, this time also not (just) a one-shot.
> 
> Massive thanks to Mondax for beta-reading and bouncing ideas with me! So if there still happen to be any spelling or grammar mistakes it was just me being too stupid to erase them or replace them with the correct version.
> 
> Take a seat and enjoy the read!

“Who would have thought that I’d eventually end up here?!” She muttered to herself. Sports bag over her shoulder Cosima looked up at the building before entering it. She went for the stairs instead of the elevator because firstly, it was only two floors anyway and secondly, using the elevator to get to the gym? That was just ridiculous. Not that she really needed a gym. She was blessed with good genes resulting in good stamina, well-toned arms and a flat belly. Still, long hours in the lab and sitting most of the time took their toll leaving her with backache every now and then.

After she got in and changed into her gym outfit, she went to the reception desk. “Hey. I’m Cosima and I have an appointment today”, she told the woman with long blonde hair and a red company shirt with a name tag on it - _Krystal_.

“Hi Cosima, nice to meet you. Your instructor will be ready in a few minutes. Would you mind filling this up for me in the meantime?” Krystal asked.

“Sure”, Cosima nodded as she took pen and paper from the desk and sat down in the small lounge area. The form was just to get to know her - her goals, experience in sports and health issues.

She just put down the pen when someone came up to her. “Hey, I’m Alison. You’re Cosima, right?”

The dread-haired Cosima looked up and met a friendly face. “Yeah, I am, hey”, she confirmed. Her instructor was about her height with long brown hair worn in bangs and a ponytail.

“So, first time in a gym then? Never did any sports before?” She asked while sitting down across the table.

“Well, I played tennis when I was a kid. But that’s ages ago.”

Alison smiled. “Still, it’s something.” It’s not news to her that people tend to not tell if they did any kind of sports if not asked about it directly, thinking it doesn’t count since it was in their youth or something they just picked up just a couple of years ago. “You ticked the box for back. What kind of problems do you have with your back?”

“Nothing major. Just some backache from time to time so a friend suggested that I might start with sports.”

“What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a student and I work in a lab. I’m a science monkey”, she admitted and showed a cheeky smile. “So yeah, I sit most of the time.”

Alison nodded understandingly. “Alright, I guess I already know what we’ll do. But before we start you’re gonna do a little warm-up.” They went for the elliptical machine and while Cosima prepared herself for the upcoming workout, Alison went back to the reception desk.

About ten minutes later Alison picked Cosima up and showed her the sports equipment and devices she chose for her, explaining how they worked and also letting her try to do some repetitions.

“It’s actually a whole body workout but the focus is on your back. In case you’re also interested in classes I’d suggest you try 'Healthy back' or maybe 'Pilates' for your core.” And she showed her the schedule. “Of course, you can also try every other class you want to like 'Sh’Bam' or 'Zumba' which are both dance classes, or 'Bodycombat' which is like shadow boxing with elements of karate with the kicking and punching. Just check which times suit your schedule”, she ended. “Any questions so far?”

Cosima shook her head. “Everything’s clear so far. But I guess I can ask you anytime anyway?!”

“Sure. There’s always an instructor around - either me or one of my colleagues.”

“Perfect. Thanks Alison.”

“You’re welcome. Have fun!”

About an hour later Cosima left the gym. It was different from what she thought it would be. But she liked it there. The atmosphere was very friendly, almost familiar. And as it was a women’s only gym, there also weren’t any guys eyeing her up during workout. Cosima decided to definitely take up the habit of exercising regularly in the gym. The way she saw it, the classes fit her schedule and if the gym habit helps with the back pain, all the better.

The next time she was there was Saturday pre-noon, this time to try one of the classes.  
As she entered the gym she was greeted by another instructor and after getting changed she went to ask where the class would take place. Siobhan, the instructor, showed down a corridor.

“It’s on the left side. You can’t miss it”, she explained smiling.

“If you want you can also follow me”, a voice behind her offered. Cosima turned around to casually look at the person the voice belonged to. She didn’t expect her own reaction - how she felt like the world stopped turning for a moment. The voice belonged to a woman with a slender figure, long blonde curls pinned up in a bun on top of her head, and a French accent to die for. “I’m the group instructor, enchantée”, she explained smiling while taking a list off of the wall. “If you haven’t put your name on the list yet you can also do so later.” The blonde instructor took the list and her drink before heading to the course room. Cosima followed her, still not able to say a word.

“Take a mat from over there and pick a spot from where you will have a good view of me.” Cosima just nodded. She would definitely pick a spot with a good vantage point, but probably not only for the reason the instructor meant.

“Alright ladies, welcome to today’s Pilates class. My name is Delphine and I’m glad to see so many of you,” the blonde started the class. “I also see some new faces so I’m going to tell you what you can expect from the class ...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two for you, guys =)
> 
> I'm really sorry if I butchered the French language! I used the little knowledge I've left from learning French decades ago and a translator. So if there's anything wrong you're welcome to correct me in the comments =)  
> Thx, again, to Mondax for helping me out with the grammar!

45 minutes later, Cosima was sweating like never before in her life. And she was exhausted, but in a good way. She just didn’t expect it to be that intense. Putting the mat away, she noticed that she was the last one from the class in the room together with Delphine. With her towel draped across her shoulders, she went over to her.

“Hey ... I just wanted to say it was pretty cool.”

“Hey”, Delphine replied smiling. “Merci. You have been doing pretty well. Have you done Pilates before?”

“No, actually this was my first time. And I think I also didn’t breathe the right way”, Cosima admitted.

“That comes with practice”, the blonde dismissed with a wave of her hand. “If it’s too difficult to think of everything at once, try to concentrate to breathe in your chest. And when you feel you are not able to keep the tension in your abdomen, take a break, that’s totally fine. It’s not about doing as many repetitions as possible but doing them as perfectly as possible. C'est une question de technique”, Delphine explained while disconnecting her phone from the stereo and turning it off after. “Technique matters”, she added the translation, unsure if the new gym member was familiar with the French language. 

Cosima didn’t know why she was waiting for Delphine to go with her back to the reception desk. She just did.

“So, see you next week then?” The blonde asked while walking behind the counter.

“Sure, I’ll be there”, Cosima replied, smiling. _Even if it’s just to see you and talk to you_ , she added in her thoughts.

The weeks went by and Cosima made it to the gym two or three times a week, using every minute before and after the classes to talk to Delphine. It was just small talk most of the time, their respective work and daily business. But from time to time, Delphine also told her some things from her past and private life. She was originally from Paris, born and raised. She never mentioned any siblings so Cosima assumed she was an only child. Growing up, she gained a brief interest in science mainly because of an amazing teacher she had. She didn’t follow that further though and went for other interests.

And everytime a new workout plan was due or if she simply wanted to check if everything still worked right, Cosima would make sure it was Delphine she had the appointment with. Of course, she also trusted the other instructors and liked talking to them. But there was just something about the blonde.

“Make sure you’re free next Saturday. I expect you to be there”, Cosima heard Delphine talking to Alison as she was leaving the locker room.

“Oh, I will definitely be there! Do you mind if I bring Donnie as well?”

“Of course not. The more the better. I’ll bring the invitations tomorrow and put them in your compartment. Enjoy your day off!” She hugged Alison goodbye and headed for the door where Cosima was standing, overhearing the conversation while pretending to fix the laces of her shoe.

“You have a gig?!” She asked innocently. During one of their talks, Cosima learned that Delphine wasn’t just sporty. She also had a talent in music as she sang and was able to play various instruments like the guitar and the violin.

“Yes, Felix and I will play in a restaurant he used to work at”, Delphine explained while walking down the stairs. “You also want to come?”

Cosima looked at her with a surprised expression on her face. She really didn’t see that coming. “Erm ... yeah, sure. I’d love to hear you live”, she finally said.

“D’accord. I’ll bring the invitations tomorrow and leave two for you at the reception desk here in the gym. Bring a friend if you want”, she smiled and turned to head for her car. “See you then!” And with a small wave of her hand she was gone. Cosima stood there, rooted as she watched Delphine driving away.

“Wow ...” She mumbled. Her brain still not completely able to work through what just had happened.

When she got back home, Cosima sent her friend Sarah a message.

>> **You’re free next Saturday? Got an invitation for a music gig & would like you to join me =)** <<

Minutes later, the reply came.

>> **I’ll check with Cal if he can take Kira. If so, count me in! X** <<

Cosima could hardly wait. This would be the first time that she will see the blonde outside of the gym in a more private, intimate light.

“Darling, you okay? You seem a bit distracted”, Felix asked and put his guitar on his lap. Delphine sighed while placing her guitar between her legs. She was rehearsing and talking through the setlist with him, but she felt her thoughts wandering around resulting in missing her cues and timing. “You nervous?”

“Yeah”, she admitted with a weak smile. “It’s going to be different with my co-workers around though.” Delphine loved being on stage but there’s a difference to her if she’s in front of strangers and if there were friends and family in the crowd.

“You’ll be fine, as always”, he assured her. “Besides, it’s not the first time they’ll be there?!”

“Je sais, c’est vrai.” _But it is quite likely that she will be_ , Delphine added mentally.

It wasn’t unusual that she and her co-workers shared one or two words with the members in the gym; even private ones. It didn’t only kind of belong to the reputation of the company, she also enjoyed these small conversations. Creating easy rapport with gym members not only made the work easy, but also established trust between trainers and members. It’s just...It felt different with Cosima. She couldn’t put her finger on why it was like that though. And this confused her somehow.

“Will big dick Paul also be there?” Felix didn’t even try to hide his animosity. Delphine chuckled.

“Non. I guess, he has finally accepted that we are done.” Paul was her ex-boyfriend and Delphine fell out of love with him for various reasons a while ago. He just refused to accept the break-up and kept sending her messages or calling her. He even showed up unexpectedly at her workplace.

“Be glad you got rid of him! And now, channel your inner Celine Dion”, he smirked and picked up his guitar, again. Delphine squeezed his shoulder lightly as if to say ‘thank you’. She was grateful for their friendship because it seemed like Felix always knew what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone seen Jordan's IG stories lately? Such a funny coincidence that he's singing and playing the guitar ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who left a comment and/or kudos. It means a lot!
> 
> Enjoy the concert!
> 
> Thx, again, Mondax for ... just everything ;o)

**_Saturday, night of the concert_ **

Cosima stood in front of her wardrobe and sighed. Normally, she didn’t care too much about the clothes she’s wearing. But tonight she wanted to make it special. A sudden, firm knock made her slightly jump. She adjusted her top and went to open the door where Sarah stood in front of it with an amused smirk on her face.

“Will you ever be able to make it in time?”

“You know me, Sar. Kind of always late – kind of always sorry”, she replied and poked the tip of her tongue between her teeth. “Give me two seconds.” And with that she disappeared into her bedroom, again. She finally settled for a burgundy-colored dress matching her black tights and black boots. On her way out she grabbed the red coat hanging next to the door.

“What kind of music is it actually?” Sarah asked after she parked the car.

“I’m not sure”, Cosima admitted. “French and English, own songs and cover versions. We’re in for a surprise!”

Luckily, they found a parking spot near the location. It was an old factory building with two floors. Downstairs, there was a bar and plenty of space occupied with long tables for 14-16 people. Steel stairs led to the second floor with smaller tables for two and larger ones for 6-8 people. Halfway to the second floor was a platform where the stage was located, which allowed the artists to be eye-level with people on the second floor while overlooking the area downstairs.

Cosima and Sarah headed for the second floor. After passing the stage they came to the tables being occupied by family members and presumably close friends. As Delphine spotted Cosima she stood up and came over. The dreadlocked brunette used the chance to take her in. 

Delphine was dressed in a gray dress with white dots, the dress being buttoned up to her neck and not revealing any cleavage. The skirt part ended in the middle of her upper thighs, showing legs that go on for days. And unlike in the gym where she always donned trainers and didn’t wear jewelry, tonight white boots going almost halfway up her calves completed her outfit. She also wore two simple silver rings on the index and middle finger of her right hand. Her blonde hair fell in soft wavy curls over her shoulders, and Cosima had a hard time picking up her jaw from the floor at the sight of Delphine the Musician.

“Bonsoir Cosima. Great that you could make it.” And much to her surprise the blonde greeted her with a kiss on both cheeks. Cosima’s nostrils were filled with what she assumed to be a mix of Delphine’s scent and her perfume. Lavender and something else, she just couldn’t say what exactly it was. Maybe white rose and cashmere? The only thing she knew was that it was almost kind of seductive.

“Yeah, I ... wouldn’t wanna miss this. Oh, as you said I can also bring a friend so I brought Sarah, my best friend. Sarah, Delphine”, she introduced them.

“Enchantée.” Delphine stretched her hand towards the brunette.

“Nice to meet you”, Sarah said, shaking her hand.

“You look nice”, Delphine commented towards Cosima.

“Thanks. So do you.” A brief silence settled in. “We’re gonna look for a good table then. Have fun on stage.”

“Merci.”

While Delphine went towards the stage, the two friends headed for the second floor as Sarah stopped, irritated. She took a closer look at the black-haired guy who sat three seats away from her position.

“Fe?” She asked in slight disbelief. The man turned his head and looked at Sarah in silence before his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

“Holy Tilda Swinton ...” He muttered in disbelief as Cosima watched the scene with raised eyebrows. “Sarah Manning, fucking shite!” He exclaimed while he walked over and pulled Sarah into his arms.

“You know each other?” Cosima asked, utterly confused.

“Oh yes, we definitely do”, Sarah replied, still looking at Felix after they broke apart. A huge smile was plastered across her face. She then faced her friend. “We grew up together back in London. We were neighbours.” And Cosima’s eyes nearly popped out of her head.

“You kidding me?!”

“Never ever would I have thought that I’d see you, again”, Felix said and pulled Sarah in another embrace.

“Fe, where are you?” He then heard Delphine calling out for him.

“We so have to chat later! But now I got a concert to play.” He squeezed Sarah’s arms and hurried for the stage.

“Okay, fill me in”, Cosima said after she and Sarah decided for a table near the railing, having a good view straight to the stage.

“Remember I told you about my neighbours back in London when I was in elementary school? Felix and I went to school together and even in the afternoon after school, we were inseparable. At least, until his parents decided to move. We remained in contact via mail but at some point that also stopped. That’s why part of me wasn’t sad when my mum decided we would move because lots of places reminded me of him and our friendship.”

“You had a crush on him?”

“What? No! God, really, no. We were just friends. He was like the little brother I never had.”

“Well, sometimes the world is a village”, Cosima replied smiling.

“Bonsoir madames et monsieurs. We are ‘Del et Fe’ and we are very happy to see so many of you tonight”, Delphine opened the concert night. “And as much as we love to see familiar faces, we are also always happy to welcome new ones.” Maybe Cosima imagined it but she could have sworn that Delphine looked directly at her when she said those words.

“We are looking forward to spending the night with you and with our music. And, of course, we hope you enjoy the night as much as we do.” She turned her head and gave Felix a short nod who then started to play. The full yet gentle sound of his acoustic guitar filled the air. And as soon as Delphine started to sing, Cosima felt goosebumps all over her body and a tingling in her gut. Her eyes were glued to the blonde who looked like an angel in that lighting. And everything around her seemed to turn into a blur. She was mesmerized.

“Wow,” Cosima said and turned to face Sarah, “that’s amazing!” This was the first time she spoke since the concert started.

“Yeah, it’s not too bad”, Sarah simply replied and took a sip of her beer.

“Yeah, I know it’s not really your kind of music”, Cosima shrugged with one shoulder and looked a bit sheepishly. “But thanks for accompanying me anyway.”

“You owe me! ... But you’re also not here only because of the music.” It wasn’t a question and Cosima felt herself lightly blush.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about ...” The brunette just smirked and kept her gaze on her friend but stayed silent. “What?” She started to feel a bit uneasy and shifted in her seat.

“Cos, I’ve seen the way you’re looking at her for the last 45 minutes,” Sarah replied. Cosima felt caught.

“Was I that obvious?” She asked in a low voice while turning the glass of wine in one hand, inspecting the deep red fluid in it. Sarah reached over to put one hand on her friend's.

“Only to me.” 

There was a crack and short screeching sound from the microphone which made Cosima and Sarah turn their attention back to the stage as the break seemed over. Cosima took her phone out to take some pictures. She noticed that the zoom ruined them a bit but she also didn’t wanna have only dots in the picture. Maybe she should really think about getting a new one.

[...]  
_Coulera-t-il une eau de chagrin  
Du premier flocon tombé sur ma main?  
Chaque année c'est la même chose  
Il faut bien que l'été se repose_

Felix and Delphine ended the song together as a duet. The sound of Felix’s guitar slowly faded away in the background. The audience clapped, whistled and cheered loudly, making Delphine and Felix bow down to take in the adoration.

“Merci beaucoup! It was a wonderful night and you have been a great audience.”

Somewhere downstairs someone started to shout ‘encore, encore’ and slowly more and more people joined in. Cosima joined the cheers, shouting for one more song. And it didn’t take long for the two musicians to succumb to the crowd's request. Felix grabbed his guitar again, and Delphine went for the microphone. Leaning with her forearms against the railing in front of the stage, she closed her eyes and started the last song of the night.

_Par terre traîne un disque de Moroder  
Un café que tu ne boiras jamais  
Une lampe Serpente jette sa lumière  
Sur un vase, serait-il japonais?  
Le palo santo laisse tomber ses cendres  
Sur un vieux tapis de chez Muji  
Je peux voir quelques traces de tes souvenirs tendres  
Près des figurines d'Hello Kitty_

_Est-ce que le désordre de ta chambre  
Est à l'image de celui de ta vie?  
Devrais-je m'obliger à redescendre et partir d'ici?  
As-tu choisi chacun de ces objets?  
Est-ce le reflet de ce que tu es?  
Dois-je t'avouer que j'adore ce moment passé dans ton lit?_  
[...]

Cosima couldn’t help but feel a smooth heat in her stomach (and below if she's being honest). She didn’t understand everything as her French was limited to a few words only but it was like a siren was singing to her. This blonde woman on stage had a power over her she didn’t even know about.

“You were amazing,” Cosima complimented after Delphine came over to their table. “Felix, too, of course!”

“Merci”, the blonde smiled. “I am glad you enjoyed it.”

“Totes! If there’s another gig at some point you really have to let me know ... only if it’s okay for you that I’m also there then, of course.” Delphine chuckled, finding it almost sweet the way Cosima reacted.

“Oi Sarah!” Felix exclaimed. Interrupting the three women and plopping down on a chair next to the brunette. “What do you think?” He asked grinning.

“I’d have never thought that you would become a musician. What about the painting thing?”

“Well, there’s more than one way to be creative”, he smirked. “I’m still painting though and it's going pretty well. How come you also ended up here?” He then changed the topic.

“Hey, I am going outside for a cigarette. You want to join me?” Delphine asked, wanting to give Felix time to catch up with Sarah but also really needing the nicotine fix.

“Yeah, sure", Cosima immediately agreed, grabbing her coat after she got up. “Sarah, I’ll be outside. But I won’t be long, I think", she informed her friend before following Delphine down the stairs and outside of the building.

Next to the building was a small alley where a few people were enjoying the fresh night air and their cigarettes. “You also want one?” Delphine offered but Cosima shook her head, declining the offer.

“Only pot for me. But maybe we can get baked together one day?!”

The blonde lit her cigarette with an amused chuckle and wrapped her arms around her body while inhaling the smoke.

“Are you cold?” Cosima asked. And even before there was the chance for an answer, she got out of her coat, offering it to the blonde.

“I am fine,” she dismissed. Her eyes spoke a different language though.

“Take it, come on”, Cosima insisted. Delphine sighed with a smile. Holding the cigarette between her lips she took the coat to put it on. It was a bit short but it would do for the moment.

“Red suits you ...” Cosima couldn't help but say. The street lights partly illuminated Delphine’s face, charming her features more.

“Cos!” Sarah’s voice flooded over to them. “Felix and I wanna hit the bars. You coming with us?” It was only then when she realized that Delphine was wearing Cosima’s coat. And an amused smirk tugged on one corner of her mouth at the realization. She knew that Delphine wasn’t seeing anyone currently, Felix told her. On the downside, he also told her that the blonde was straight. Sarah worried a bit about her friend. Since they’ve known each other, having the hots for a straight girl only happened a couple of times for Cosima. It didn't end well. And the last time she’s seen Cosima looking at a woman like the way she's looking at Delphine now was when she was with Shay, her ex.

“Felix, sérieusement? What about the equipment? You want me to do that all alone?” Delphine complained. Felix put his hands up in defense.

“I already got all my stuff and cleaned my mess. Besides, I’m sure you’ll find someone who’s willing to lend you a helping hand.” His glance landed on Cosima who avoided the eye contact, and instead shot a glare at Sarah.

“Can you excuse us for a second?” She asked through gritted teeth and shoved Sarah out of earshot. “What the hell did you tell him?”

“Oi, Cos, calm down. I didn’t say anything, I swear. He came to his own conclusion. You know, gaydar or whatever you call it.” Cosima sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

“Did he say something else?” And Sarah heard a slight hint of hope in her friend's voice.

“She’s not taken ... but he mentioned that she’s only been with men, as far as he knows,” she admitted. “But hey, don’t give up before anything started.” The brunette said, wanting to somehow encourage her friend nevertheless. She was speaking out of her own experiences as she also already had one or two encounters with another woman. Only kissing though. “Still, be careful, okay?” Cosima hugged her friend and went back to Delphine and Felix.

“You do not have to stay and help me,” Delphine insisted.

“I’ll help. But under one condition,” Cosima smiled cheekily, the tip of her tongue poking through her teeth. “You give me a lift home afterwards. I came here with Sarah. She has the car and I don’t know how else to get home.”

“D’accord,” the blonde agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first lyrics in this chapter are from "C'est l'été, c'est l'été, c'est l'été" by Felix Dyotte & Evelyne Brochu. Second song is "Le désordre de ta chambre" by Evelyne Brochu.  
> I don't own anything! Both songs have been written by Felix Dyotte. No copyright infringement intended!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my thanks goes out to Mondax! And I'm still sorry for butchering the French language =)

Getting the equipment into the car and making the final touches went quicker than they thought. Soon after they we’re on the way to Cosima’s apartment.

The ride started in silence, both of them seemed kind of lost in their own thoughts. The radio played on low volume, making the silence not uncomfortable.

“So, you liked the concert?” Delphine broke the silence.

“Yeah, I really did.” Cosima didn’t mention though that Sarah wasn’t too keen on the music. “Never really got in touch with French music before. Probably also because of my limited knowledge,” she chuckled. “But it’s always good to get to know something new.”

“What kind of music do you actually listen to?” Delphine asked. “And I am sorry for not looking at you but I have to keep my eyes on the road,” she explained with a smile.

“No worries. I like tracks with little or even no vocals, electronica and trance kinda stuff. Something you can listen to when going out. May I?” She asked while taking out her phone. Delphine gave her a quick side glance and nodded so she plugged it into the car speaker. The current music stopped and seconds later a new track started. “This is one of my favourite tunes, ‘Water prayer’ by Adam Shaikh, the Matt the alien remix.” With the beat of the song Cosima started to move a little in her seat, moving her hands and arms in flowing motions like drawing spiral patterns which caused the blonde to laugh. It wasn’t really her kind of music but it was okay to listen to. And it suited Cosima from what she could tell.

“You go out often?”

Cosima stopped the motions of her arms, instead she was swaying slightly from side to side with her upper body. “Not that much. Mainly when Sarah asks me to join her.”

“Where did you actually meet if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Actually, in a club,” the brunette laughed. “I was out with a bunch of friends and so was Sarah. At some point that night our groups met and mixed because it turned out that we had a mutual friend. Practically from the beginning we got on really well and have stayed in contact since. For almost four years now she’s like my favourite person.”

“It’s interesting what a coincidence can turn into. Like me meeting Felix.” She stopped at a red traffic light, turned her head to Cosima and smiled. “As I told you, he was a waiter at the restaurant and responsible for the table me and my boyfriend at that time had.” The traffic light jumped to green and her focus went back to the road. “And see where we are now: I dumped my boyfriend but Felix is still around,” she ended with a laugh, everything but unhappy about how things turned out.

If it was up to Cosima, they could have driven for hours, but too soon for her liking Delphine stopped the car in front of her apartment.

“You wanna come up for a drink or something?” Cosima offered.

“Non, it is quite late already and I just want to go home and sleep.”

“Okay. Thanks again, for the ride and the invitation.” She took her phone, unbuckled her seatbelt and leant over, the hug turning out a bit awkward because of the angle with Delphine still having her seatbelt on. “Have a good way home.”

“You too.”

Delphine found herself lost in her thoughts. Normally, her mind was fully focused on the road when she was driving but recently she caught herself thinking about Cosima every now and then. Just like now at turns and at stoplights. This was also the first time she asked a gym member to come to a concert, to come see a glimpse of her life outside the gym's walls. But somehow she felt kind of connected to Cosima even if she couldn’t say why. But there was just this certain kind of ... calm when she was around her and Delphine couldn't deny that she thoroughly enjoyed her company. As she parked her phone beeped, showing an incoming message.

>> **Hope you arrived safe & sound. Let me know when you’re free. Gonna invite you for a drink then. Good night & sleep well =)** <<

Delphine smiled. Normally, she didn’t like to mix her job and her private life, but she just might make an exception for that dreadlocked woman.

Apart from the positive effects the workout had on her back, Cosima also enjoyed spending time with Delphine - even more than before the concert. The blonde also found herself looking forward to seeing Cosima. She even showed up a few minutes earlier before her class or made sure not to have any appointments right after class so they had time to talk. And when they had an appointment about Cosima’s workout plan it was almost divided in 50/50 workout plan related talk and private chatting. But as much as she enjoyed all this she was equally confused. And when the confusion became too much she pulled herself out of the contact. A small part of her was even kind of relieved when Cosima didn’t show up when she worked.

“Have you ever ...” Delphine started but then bit her lower lip, making Beth look at her with curiosity. She met up with her friend for brunch around three weeks after the concert. They used to work for the same company but half a year ago, Beth got offered a better job which she accepted with a heavy heart because she loved her work, her co-workers, and the members. But the job offer wasn’t only better paying, it was also better balanced - there are paperworks to be done apart from being a full-time instructor. Even so, she and Delphine remained in contact and made it some kind of ritual to meet at least once a month for brunch.

“Have I ever what?” Beth said when Delphine kept nervously chewing on her lower lip, unsure of how to go on. She trusted Beth but still...

“Have you ever ... made a pass ... at a member?”, She finally finished the question.

Beth raised both eyebrows. “No?! But it’s also forbidden in my gym anyway. Why'd you ask?”

“It’s just ... I don’t know ... there is this woman ...” Now Beth looked surprised.

“Oh...I didn’t know ...”

“Moi non plus”, Delphine interrupted her before she could finish the sentence. She sighed and stared into her coffee. “Trust me, I’m confused myself. It’s not that I’m head over heels with her but do you know that feeling when you are ... like drawn to someone? Like, you enjoy their presence maybe a tiny bit too much.” She lifted her gaze, again to meet Beth’s eyes. There was a pause before she answered.

“I do,” she finally admitted. “I didn’t give in to it though and ... sometimes I feel regretting it.”

“Hmm ...” Delphine hummed.

“Just be careful so things won’t get nasty,” she added and took a sip of her tea. “So what do you know about her? Is it mutual or more like one-sided?”

“Je ne suis pas sûr. I think there might be something from her side, too. We talk before and after my classes and she has every appointment about her workout plan with me. When I switched a shift the other day she postponed the appointment she was actually having.”

“Enjoy the feeling you’re having out of this. Don’t overthink things. Act like you’re acting with a friend. And if you feel there could be more act on it,” Beth advised with a shrug. “In the end, there’s no difference if it’s a man or a woman. I mean, if it was a guy you’d think less about it, wouldn’t you?”

Delphine nodded slowly. “Probablement ...”

The next two weeks or so Delphine tried to take Beth’s advice. Cosima was just a regular member of the gym who also liked to catch up with the instructors. She knew that also her co-workers talked to her every now and then. She just had this bubbly and open personality that made it easy to talk to her. Still, Delphine found herself looking into her direction more than necessary during class. Cosima did really good so there was no need to check for corrections. They just shared a smile when their eyes met like chuckling on a joke only the two of them knew about.  
Once, when she worked on the floor and had an appointment with the brunette she used the chance there wasn’t an appointment right after and expanded their appointment a bit. She knew she had to concentrate on her work and not let the dreadlocked woman distract her. Nevertheless, she found herself thinking there’s more than a simple friendship. She just didn’t really know how to act on that. She tried to get to know as much as possible about her. Even touched her shoulder or arm every now and then when it fitted the situation. But at the same time the blonde also experienced to be feared of her own courage. Torn between spending as much time as possible with Cosima and not wanting any contact at all. Afraid, there was something about to develop she wasn’t sure she would like.

“You know, I’m not a fan of these exercises with the Pilates ball but I liked today’s one; where you’re on all fours and open up to one side, hand stretched towards the ceiling.” As always, Cosima stood talking with Delphine after the class had ended. The concert took place a couple of weeks ago and after talking to her on a more private basis and even getting that lift home, she felt like she connected a bit deeper with the blonde. She did realize though that she kept some kind of distance in the gym but it was probably down to the fact that it was still her workplace after all.

“You know, it’s my birthday next Friday and I planned to invite some friends over. Nothing big though, just talking, playing music and stuff. And I was wondering ... if you also wanna come,” Cosima added after a moment of hesitation. Delphine looked surprised.

“I have to check if I have to work or if I have other plans already. Is it okay if I tell you a day before?”

“Sure, that’s totally fine. I’d be happy to see you,” Cosima practically beamed. She was unsure about Delphine’s reaction. At the concert she would have been almost convinced that she’ll come. But being here in the gym a few weeks later, she wasn’t so sure anymore.

_I just have to wait and see_ , she thought. And hope for the best ... Maybe if Felix tells her that he’ll also be there (because Sarah practically begged her to invite him as well) chances might be not too bad.

Delphine’s mind was racing. She still wasn’t sure if she should accept Cosima’s invitation or not. But today she had to text her the answer. Well, if she was honest, it wasn’t about going or not going anymore. What really concerned her though was: What to get as a present? Yes, they’ve already spent some time together and got to know each other. Still, she was clueless what to get her.  
She started pacing around. She was outside of the gym on a cigarette break, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her contacts before she stopped at a certain entry. She looked at it furtively before tapping the display to open the blank space for a new message.

>> **Bonjour, this is Delphine, Cosima’s ...** << She hesitated for a second. >> **... friend. We met at the concert a couple of weeks ago and I asked Felix for your number. Sorry about that. Erm ... Do you have any idea what I could get Cosima for her birthday? Any hint would help. Merci** <<

Her thumb lingered above the send button. After a few seconds she finally sent it to Sarah. Letting go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding. Right after she texted Cosima.

>> **Bonjour Cosima. I just wanted to let you know that I am free tomorrow. When shall I be there?** <<

>> **Awesome news! =D You can be here around 7 pm. You still know how to get here?** <<

>> **Oui. See you tomorrow =)** <<

Cosima was swirling around in her apartment. Her friends liked to mock her about how her place was messy. She preferred the word lively to describe her humble abode - anyone could see that the apartment is actually lived in. She put her books on the shelf in order, pushed the table to one side to have a bigger area in case they wanted to dance later and vacuumed the floor. The dreadlocked woman was excited all throughout. Of course, she was looking forward to having her friends around but even more, she was looking forward to see Delphine. She didn’t know what to expect from tonight. Or if she should expect anything at all.  
After calling her parents she hopped into the shower, humming to herself while rinsing the soap off her body. As she stepped out of the shower, her phone rang. Quickly grabbing a towel and putting it around her body she hurried to the living room and picked up without checking who it was.

“Hey,” she answered slightly out of breath. “Oh, hey Scotty, what’s up? ... Oh no, really? I’m sorry to hear, dude. Of course, I understand you’re not coming then. Don’t worry, it’s no big deal,” she assured him. “Hope she gets better soon. We'll see next week in the lab ... Will do. Bye!”

“Well, that makes four of us then,” Cosima muttered. But she knew how important his cat was to Scott and she understood that he didn’t want to leave her alone when she’s sick. The dreadlocked brunette went to her bedroom and stood in front of her wardrobe, scanning her clothes. She had to chuckle to herself. This was the second time within a couple of weeks she was looking for that special something to put on. Maybe she could go for the outfit she wore the night of the concert? Delphine seemed to like it. Without thinking twice she went for it, putting on her underwear, bra, and a black top over the burgundy-colored dress. A pair of black ankle boots completed her outfit. 

Cosima then went to her small kitchen and took two bottles of wine off the shelf, switching glances between them before putting one back on the shelf and the other into the fridge. Somebody knocked on her door while she was checking one last time if she had all the ingredients they’d need. She frowned but went to answer it.

“Oi oi, birthday girl!” Sarah stood on the other side and flashed her a big toothy smile before taking her into her arms.

“Happy birthday, Cosima,” Felix, who was behind Sarah, greeted her.

“Hey you two, thank you!” After letting go of Sarah she also pulled Felix into a hug. “Scott can’t make it so it will be only the four of us,” Cosima informed them after closing the door and leading them to the living room. “Scott is a friend and my lab partner,” she explained for Felix. “You’re here early,” she then pointed out.

“Yeah, we thought you might need help with any preparations ... or cleaning up,” Sarah added with a wink. Cosima shot her a glare.

“Bet you missed her witty remarks, didn’t you, Felix?” She then grinned at him.

“Like a hole in the head,” he replied, resulting in Sarah looking at them with a shock expression, mouth agape.

“That’s not funny, you two,” she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, pretending to be offended.

“Don’t worry, darling, you have other qualities,” Felix chirped and draped an arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah, we just have to find out which ones,” Cosima mocked. Sarah looked like she was about to jump down Cosima’s throat but another knock interrupted them. The dreadlocked woman jumped out of her seat. “I have to get that! Felix, there’s beer in the fridge. Maybe that will cool her down,” she offered as a peace offering before heading to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a little peek at the birthday party ;)

“Bonjour Cosima.”

“Hey Delphine”, she replied with a huge smile on her face. The Frenchwoman looked breathtaking, dressed in a black leather coat over a pink fluffy-looking sweater, simple white jeans and white high heels. Her hair fell in soft curly waves over her shoulders and she wore medium-sized hoops on her earlobes. “Great that you’re here, come in. Felix and Sarah are already there.” She took the blonde’s coat and put it on the coat rack in the small corridor. Delphine then handed her a small red bag.

“Bon anniversaire, happy birthday.”

“Thank you! But you really didn’t have to ...” Cosima was almost close to declining it, but deep down she was way too excited and wondered what the blonde had gotten her. “I have beer in the fridge. We can clink glasses before all the fun starts”, she told her on the way to the living room. “And I hope you’re hungry because we want to make pizza.”

The little private birthday bash was in full swing, halfway through their homemade pizza they sat together: Delphine on the office chair, Cosima next to her on the floor, just like Sarah, while Felix got comfy in the purple beanbag. There was also some music playing in the background but not too loud to disturb their conversations.

“Cos, you still haven’t opened your presents. You’re not curious?” Sarah asked. Cosima grimaced. She hated that part when everyone was looking at her, curious about her reaction.

“Okay, okay”, she gave in and got up to get the presents from the table. Sarah had told her that her present was from Felix and herself. She decided to open that one first because part of her wanted to continue building up the excitement about Delphine’s gift. Resting the elongated box in her lap after unwrapping it, she lifted the lid and peeked inside, inhaling a sharp breath realizing what Sarah got her. 

“Sarah ...?!” She looked in shock at her friend. A red color flushing her cheeks. She didn’t dare to look at Felix and even less at Delphine. Hastily, she put the lid back on the box. Delphine frowned and looked back and forth between Sarah and Cosima.

“Thanks ... I guess ...” The host mumbled.

“You’re very welcome”, Sarah grinned a wide toothy smile. “You’re prepared for any situation now.”

Normally, Cosima wasn’t shy but with Delphine around she felt embarrassed. She didn't want to give her this kind of impression. At least, not yet.

“Oi, I have an idea”, Felix beamed. “It seems we’re all in the right mood now for a game.” Three pairs of eyes looked at him. “I think it’s time for ‘Never have I ever ...’ ” 

Delphine rolled her eyes. “How old are you, Fe? 14?”

“Then I would have suggested ‘Spin the bottle’ ”, he smirked. “And now stop being a party pooper. You’re just scared that all of your deepest and darkest secrets will be revealed.”

“We better play that game”, Delphine sighed dramatically, though there's a hint of a smile on her face. “He won’t give in and he'll keep pestering us.”

“Damn right”, Felix agreed while Cosima got up.

“Is tequila alright? Or you wanna go with whiskey?” She yelled from the kitchen.

“Whiskey for Fe and me”, Sarah yelled back. “Delphine, what about you?”

“I don’t know ...” The blonde hesitated. And in that moment, she regretted that she came by car and needed to drive home. “Can I stick with the beer?”

“You’re lame, Del”, Felix mocked. “Or are you afraid you have to drink too much?”

“Now that you mention it ...”

Cosima came back with a bottle of Irish whiskey and four tumblers.

“Delphine sticks to her beer”, Sarah informed as the dreadlocked birthday girl poured the honey-colored liquid in their jars.

“Erm ... okay.” She handed Sarah and Felix their tumblers before grabbing the bottle and her own tumbler to sit back down on the floor next to Delphine.

“Okay, let’s start then!” Felix sounded a bit too excited for the rest of the party's liking. “Never have I ever ... spent more than 36 hours without sleep.” Cosima and Sarah took a shot.

“Back in high school, some biology exam. Been learning like mad not realizing the hours passing by", Cosima explained.

“I prefer not to talk about it. It ... has something to do with Kira, my daughter”, Sarah said in a voice oddly low. You could read in her face that it wasn’t pleasurable memories so no one pushed further.

“Okay, I go next”, Delphine said. “Never have I ever ... shaved my head.” As no one drank Delphine herself had to. Cosima was next.

“Never have I ever ... been on the other side of the pond.” And with that she watched the other three taking a shot.

“Never have I ever ...” and Sarah made a meaningful pause. “ ... had taken erotic pictures of me.” Delphine felt herself blush before she took a sip of her beer. The other three smirked.

“See, dark and dirty secrets”, Felix grinned while Cosima wondered what age Delphine had been when she took them and if she still had those photos. _Niehaus, stop going there_ , she thought and felt her ears turning red. 

“I’m letting you off the hook”, Felix generously said. “Never have I ever ... been so drunk that I didn’t find my way back home.” Again, no one drank so he had to take the shot. “You’re well-behaved girls ... at least for that matter.”

“Never have I ever ...” Delphine continued, “ ... stolen something.” Once again, it was Cosima and Sarah who took shots.

“Let’s just say ... I had my wild days”, the brunette smirked.

“I was at some lecture and wanted to impress a girl so I sneaked out two bottles of wine”, Cosima grinned, the tip of her tongue poking through her teeth. And it was in this moment when she realized she had outed herself in front of Delphine. Their sexualities had never been a subject when they talked, but looking over to her she was greeted with a smile.

“You are cheeky. But let’s go on with our confessions. Cosima?!” The blonde felt like she was surrounded by friends. Well, Felix was her friend, obviously, but she also felt comfortable with the other two women.

“Never have I ever ... got baked.” Everyone apart from Delphine took a sip.

“If only I had known what a boring person you are, Del”, Felix laughed.

“Well, maybe you’re just asking the wrong questions”, she winked in return.

“Never have I ever ... forgotten a friend’s birthday.” Sarah stayed with an innocent line of questioning. This time it was the other way round and Delphine was the only one drinking.

“Back in France when I still went to school. She was my best friend at that time and it was quite a big drama. I apologized like a million times but I think she never forgave me”, she shrugged.

“Never have I ever ... met a celeb.” To everyone’s surprise Felix still didn’t go for anything saucy. No one drank though so Felix had to. “We clearly know the wrong people”, he pointed out.

“Never have I ever ... been in a hospital. As a patient not as a visitor.” Cosima took a sip at this statement.

“I got my tonsils taken out as a kid,” she explained. The alcohol began to work it's way through her system and she thought about something more interesting. “Never have I ever ...” She couldn’t hold back her grin. “ ... caught my parents having sex.”

“Eww!” Felix exclaimed, downing his shot before grabbing Sarah’s to down hers too. “Thanks for bringing this image back in my head. It took me bloody ages to get it out of there", he shuddered. The women just laughed.

“Poor Felix.” Sarah patted his knee and snickered. “Might explain a couple of things though. But let’s go on with something innocent. Never have I ever ... slept in a cinema.”

“Oh God.” Delphine half covered her face with one hand then took her sip. “I just started my first job and had to adjust to the working hours. There was this guy, a former classmate, who asked me out. Actually, I was really looking forward to the date but having to get up really early every day I just couldn’t help it and fell asleep about half an hour into the movie.”

“The poor guy. Did he ask you out, again?” Cosima asked.

“He did after I assured him it had nothing to do with him. We even ended up in a relationship after.”

“Alright ladies!” Felix clapped his hands. “Time to spice things up. Never have I ever had sex in an airplane.”

“Uuh, the Mile High Club”, Cosima grinned. “Not yet but it sounds kinda appealing and exciting.”

“You all are really boring”, Felix sighed and drank as no one really ever had.

“Never have I ever ...” Delphine thought for a moment. “... had sex with someone of the same gender.” As expected, Cosima and Felix downed their shots. But to everybody’s surprise, so did Sarah.

“Sarah?! You never told me,” Cosima said. The brunette just shrugged.

“It was only once. I was curious.”

While all this was happening, Delphine couldn’t help but look at Cosima, wondering what it might feel like to kiss and maybe even touch her. She noticed that Cosima had moved closer and was practically leaning against one of her legs. “Have you also been with guys or did you know from the beginning you’re into women?” Curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to know more about the other woman. The alcohol just giving her that final bit of courage she needed to ask her question.

“I have and it wasn’t like it totally put me off but there’s just nothing better than the soft lips and curves of a lady”, she pointed out, smiling widely. Unbeknownst to both of them, Felix and Sarah exchanged knowing glances. They had noticed how Cosima had slid closer to the blonde and the glances they were throwing at each other every now and then (mostly when the other one wasn’t looking) also didn't fly over their heads. In an almost comical way, Sarah slapped her hand against her forehead in a dramatic gesture.

“Oh shite!” Her British roots became more audible under the influence of alcohol.

“What?” Cosima asked.

“I just remembered I have ... an appointment tomorrow ... pre-noon.” The dreadlocked woman raised an eyebrow at her.

“You remember that now ... In your state ... At ...” She looked around for her mobile, finding it underneath the chair Delphine sat on. “... Almost one in the morning ...”

“Yeah?!” Despite her fogged mind, Sarah knew that her friend knew it was a lie. Still, she tried to pull it through. Cosima might be thankful after.

“Well, if that means you wanna go ...” She left the sentence unfinished and shrugged.

“Unfortunately, yes. And, I need Felix to get me home.”

“What? Oh, yeah. Can’t risk it. She might not end up at her home.”

“Because you’re oh so sober,” Cosima stated. She was everything but happy at how this night turned out and wasn’t sure what to think of that. And she expected that Delphine would also leave now. She looked at the blonde who seemed to shift a bit uneasily in her seat. “You also have to go?” She asked bluntly.

Did she? She wasn’t sure. Actually, she didn’t wanna leave just yet but on the other hand, Cosima seemed pretty upset and she kind of feared that something might happen between them that she wasn’t sure of. “No, I ... actually, I would like to stay if you don’t mind”, she then heard herself say. And Cosima’s mood visibly lighted up.

“Of course not! Just let me throw them two out.”

After saying goodbye to the gym instructor, the three went to the door. “A part of me just kinda wants to kill you”, Cosima hissed.

“Don’t”, Sarah grinned back. “And you can thank me later.” They hugged before Cosima closed the door, took a deep breath and went back to the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while since my last update but I'm (finally) back at work since Tuesday. And after being at home for eleven weeks it also takes some time to re-adjust to my old-new daily routine ^^

“Soo ...” Cosima started while taking Felix and Sarah’s tumblers as well as their plates. “Congrats on surviving Sarah. I know she can be quite a pain sometimes.”

“Don’t worry. You forget I’m friends with Felix. I think they are both quite equally …"

"Incorrigible?" Cosima suggested.

"If that means difficult, yes. What is it they actually got you?” Delphine asked curiously and Cosima felt herself blush again.

“Well ... be my guest ...” She mumbled and pointed to the box underneath the table and went to the kitchen. Delphine took the box and lifted the lid. Her eyebrows raised and she breathed an ‘Oh ...’

“For the fun times alone and ... with someone else?” She asked Cosima who just came back. Both their ears all red.

“Looks like. Never tried such a ... double dildo though.” She frowned slightly and felt embarrassed. “Erm ... how about we forget about that. It was just one of Sarah’s stupid jokes”, she said and took the box from Delphine to put it on top of a shelf. “So, you said you never got baked before. Care to change that?” She asked, slowly gaining back her confidence. “I won’t make it too strong for you, don’t worry.”

“Erm ... oui, why not”, Delphine replied and watched Cosima preparing everything. She then lit the joint and inhaled deeply, keeping the smoke inside her mouth for a moment before slowly blowing it back out and handing it to the blonde. Hesitantly, she took it and inhaled ... and started to cough.

“Careful. It’s different compared to your cigarettes.”

“I noticed.” Her voice sounded a bit hoarse. Cosima got up and changed the music. Soft beats sounding like a mix of electronica and trance flooded the room. She then lied down on the rug, patting the space next to her. After taking another drag Delphine lied down next to Cosima and handed her back the joint. Cosima inhaled two times before she put it on the ashtray.

“Give it a few minutes”, she said and closed her eyes. Delphine did the same. Both laid on their back. The only sound in the room was the low soft music and their light breaths.

“Do you want to play another game?” Delphine asked and caused Cosima to giggle.

“That doesn’t involve Sarah’s gift, does it?”

“Quoi? Oh non, non”, the blonde replied also laughing. “I thought about ‘Either or’.”

“Okay, you go first then.” 

Delphine rolled over to lie on her belly, watching Cosima who was still on her back with closed eyes. “Summer or winter?"

“Summer”, Cosima said. “Day or night?” 

“Night. Money or love?” 

“Definitely love! Money is a good thing to have but it can’t buy you happiness. Well, it can buy you books which is kind of the same, but still.”

Delphine giggled at the ramble. “Cat or dog?”

Cosima frowned slightly. “That’s tough. I like the independence of cats but my parents had a dog when I was a kid. Draw?” She opened one eye and checked for Delphine's reaction but was only met with the next question.

“Actions or words?” 

“Hmm ... depends.” She now opened both eyes and studied Delphine’s face while thinking about her answer. Being this close, she noticed the blonde didn’t just have a beauty mark beneath her bottom lip but also a lighter freckle on the tip of her nose. And her eyes. Even in the dim light, there was a sparkle and the color a mix of brown, amber and green. “But as they say ‘actions speak louder than words’ I would say actions."

And before she could fully realize it, she saw Delphine’s face moving closer and soon after felt her lips slightly brushing against her own. Cosima put one hand on her neck, pulled her close and closed her eyes, again. Their lips were in full contact now and moved in unison. Her mind was floating and not only because of the alcohol and the pot. Yes, she dreamt about it but she had no idea that it would happen like this. And her lips! _Sweet fucking Jesus._ Cosima had never kissed such soft lips before. 

When air became an issue they broke apart while silently looking each other in the eyes. Slowly, Cosima’s face turned into a cheeky smile and Delphine saw the tip of her tongue poking through her teeth.”If you’re going to ask ‘yes or no’ now, then I definitely say ‘yes’.” Delphine felt a giggle bubbling up in her chest and only seconds later she started to chuckle.

“I am glad”, she admitted.

“And you are also more of an ‘action than words’ kind of girl?!”

“Well, sometimes it pays off”, Delphine replied smiling. She didn’t know how she managed to appear so confident because inside she was shaking like mad. But some certain influences probably played a deciding role in her actions. “And you are right. Female lips are indeed softer ...” And with that being said she leaned in, again. 

Cosima couldn’t hold back the low moan that escaped her throat. Carefully her tongue ran along Delphine’s bottom lip, silently asking for entrance which the blonde granted and both moaned as their tongues touched for the first time and started their dance. 

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Cosima whispered close to Delphine’s lips and felt her body tense up.

“I ... I don’t think I’m ready for ... that”, she replied and pulled back slightly. “I am sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Cosima’s voice was soft and she buried both of her hands in her golden curls, holding her face in place. “Do you want to stay the night anyway?” Delphine saw that tiny spark of hope in her eyes and bit her lower lip. It was an action of hesitation but Cosima found it incredibly sexy.

“Oui, d’accord.” The blonde knew she didn’t want to go all the way but she was also curious, and if she’s being honest with herself, beguiled. It felt amazing to kiss Cosima and she wanted to know what it felt like to be held by her. “I don’t have any change of clothes though”, she grinned.

“Well, I definitely wouldn’t mind if you sleep in your underwear or even in the nude.”

“You cheeky girl! Come on then, it’s late.” She got up and stretched her hand towards Cosima to help her up. “And tomorrow you will open my birthday gift.”

It felt foreign and familiar at the same time to lie in bed next to Cosima. The room was dimly lit, with only the street lights seeping in through the window; and it was quiet, with only the sound of their low breathing noises. The dreadlocked woman was on her side, her head on Delphine’s shoulder and one arm across her torso. Her body trembled at the sensations and her breathing was unsteady. She searched for Cosima’s hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“You know, I always wondered about the meaning of your tattoos.” She let her fingers trail over the palm of Cosima’s hand before fingertips brushed over the nautilus shell. “Bien sûr, only if you want to tell me.”

“This spiral is the golden ratio”, Cosima started. “It’s a mathematical pattern that just repeats itself in nature, in flower petals, and honey bees and you know, the stars in the galaxy ... and in every molecule of our DNA. The other one is a dandelion in it’s ... flowing kind of stage, as if representing changing and growing and rebirth...that kind of stuff. What about you? Never thought about getting one?”

“Non, I’m not sure if it would look good on me.”

Cosima lifted her head and gave her a questioning look. _You’re beautiful! And a tattoo would probably only add to that_ , she thought. “Do you actually know how beautiful you are?” She ended up voicing out her thoughts. Delphine felt herself blush and was glad that Cosima couldn’t see it.

“Merci.”

“I think ... a petal on your shoulder or ... some kind of flower tendrils starting underneath your rib cage and along the side of your body would suit you really good. Or maybe something small on your hip bone.” Her finger brushed the mentioned body part. “A little Eiffel Tower maybe”, she smirked.

“Brat”, Delphine replied and playfully smacked the back of Cosima’s hand. Then she moved to also lie on her side, facing the other woman. “Thanks for the invitation. I really enjoyed it tonight.”

“Me too. And I’m glad you stayed.” She moved closer and gave her a tender kiss. “Good night.” She turned her back towards Delphine and moved close to her. Placing her hand on top of the arm that was draped around her waist.

“Bonne nuit”, Delphine whispered.

The sun peeked through the curtains when Delphine stirred in her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes she needed a second to realize where she was. Then images of last night flooded her mind: making the homemade pizza, the game, Sarah’s gift ... the kiss. Involuntarily, she put two fingers on her bottom lip, turned around and found Cosima flat on her belly, lightly snoring. Delphine smiled. She never thought about bisexuality for herself, she had always been with men in the past but there was just something that drew her to Cosima. 

Carefully, Delphine stroked some dreads to the side and watched her peaceful face, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. She then pulled back the covers and got out of bed. She wanted to take a shower, but she had no idea where she could find towels and she also didn’t wanna sniff around. Undecided, she stood at the footend of the bed when Cosima began to move underneath the sheets. She blinked a couple of times and squinted her eyes, trying to focus on Delphine. She then took her glasses from the nightstand and propped up on her elbows.

“Good morning.” Her voice was sleepy and a bit hoarse. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Bonjour. I wanted to take a shower but realized I have no idea where you keep your towels”, the blonde shrugged. She started to feel a bit uneasy standing there in nothing but her bra and pants ... kinda exposed.

“Be my guest. There’s a fresh one next to the shower”, she replied smiling and dropped back into the pillows. Cosima wasn’t a morning person and it was close to a miracle she talked that much before her first coffee of the day.

“Merci”, Delphine smiled, picked up her clothes and headed for the bathroom. When she came back Cosima had dozed off, glasses still on her nose. Carefully, she took them to put them back on the nightstand. Leaving the bedroom she went for the kitchen. As everything needed for coffee was right next to the coffee machine, she decided to make some. Just like Cosima, she needed a coffee in the morning to get into gears. When the magic brown liquid was halfway through, Cosima came into the kitchen. She was still dressed in her sleeping clothes but was also wearing a cardigan.

“Already feeling quite at home?!” She teased, causing Delphine to look up from her phone.

“Oui, I ... I hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah, it’s all good. Could get used to waking up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the morning”, she grinned. And at that moment, Delphine’s phone rang.

“ ’allo? ... Erm ... actually not.” She rubbed her forehead with her free hand. Surprised but above all relieved that she didn’t have a headache after last night. “D’accord. But I won’t make it in time, I’m not at home but need to go there first. ... Okay, see you later!”

“Let me guess, you gotta go?!”

“Unfortunately, yes”, Delphine smiled apologetically. Then she got up to collect her stuff. “See you at the gym then?!” She was about to head for the door when Cosima grabbed her arm.

“Hey, are we cool?” She had a slight frown on her face and couldn’t help but think this phone call was an excuse to get out of here. Although she couldn’t imagine the blonde doing something like that.

“Bien sûr. Katja called in sick and I have to take over her shift”, she explained. “That’s why I really have to go now or Siobhan will be alone.”

Cosima nodded. “Alright. Have a good day anyway.”

“Merci.” She kissed Cosima on both cheeks and was gone. The dreadlocked woman contemplated by the closed door, having an inner debate about going to the gym today to exercise while also checking if Delphine told the truth or not. The sound of an incoming message pulled her out of her thoughts and she went to the living room to check who it was.

 **> > Sooo ... What happened last night? =D** << \- Sarah. Cosima put the phone away and pulled the cardigan tighter around her body. Her gaze fell on the red bag, Delphine’s present. She went over and reached into the bag to pull out a book: _‘The Island of Dr. Moreau’_. Her eyes widened, mouth open. Inside the book was a birthday card and the lines in a beautiful handwriting read _**“Joyeux anniversaire, Cosima! Wish you all the best. Hope you enjoy your present. Bisous, Delphine”**_ She was speechless about the thought and effort the blonde had put into the present. She definitely didn’t expect that and she reached for her phone.

>> **Delphine, the present is amazing! Thank you so so much. I’ve no idea how you got your hands on this rare publication and for you to actually give it to me. I deffo owe you for this 😘** <<

>> **I’m glad you like it. Sorry for leaving so abruptly earlier. Enjoy your day.** <<

Cosima was a tiny bit disappointed about the lack of an emoji. On the other hand, maybe Delphine just wasn’t the type for that?! She decided to spend her day to dive into the story of the book.

In the gym, as much as Delphine was looking forward to the day off - especially after the long night yesterday - a part of her was glad about the distraction she would get from work. It wasn’t that she regretted the kiss or spending the night in the same bed as Cosima. The problem was still this major confusion. Maybe she should text Beth later?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's almost 2 am (in Germany) and I thought that's a good time to upload the final chapter ^^
> 
> Sry, if I butchered the French language, again!
> 
> Thx to everyone who gave this story a chance, left kudos and/or a comment! It really means a lot =D Special thx to Mondax for not only encouraging me to post this one but also for helping me out and giving me ideas. Kudos to you!

The next two weeks passed by without them seeing each other and with only a few text messages exchanged. Cosima had lots to do at the university and worked extra hours at the lab while Delphine was on holidays. Still, she would have thought that they’d text more or even try to meet up again. Cosima started to think she made a mistake and the blonde had been avoiding her on purpose. Which’s why it took her by surprise when she got a text from her during lunch break.

>> **Bonjour Cosima. I hope you’re good. Are you free next Saturday?** <<

Cosima felt her heart flutter. This didn’t sound like avoidance at all.

>> **Hey =D Yeah, I am. What do you wanna do?** <<

>> **Can I come over? We could cook or something** <<

>> **Sounds great! I’m not a good chef though** 🙈 <<  


>> 😂 **Ne t’inquiète pas. I will take care of that. Is 5 pm okay for you?** <<

>> **Totally. Looking forward to see you =)** <<

Saturday couldn’t come quick enough for Cosima. She was excited to see Delphine as it had been a while. She didn’t know what the blonde had planned to cook so she just bought beer, red and white wine. Some of that would definitely suit the food. Right on time there was a knock at the door. Smiling, she opened the door to an equally smiling Delphine.

“Bonjour Cosima.” She leant forward and kissed the dreadlocked brunette on both cheeks.

“Let me help you with that,” she said, taking one of the bags and leading her to the kitchen. “What do you actually have in mind? You still haven’t told me,” she asked curiously.

“Just some pasta with a wine sauce.”

“Oh, that sounds nice. And so French,” she added cheekily. “Well, I guess I’ll be your little kitchen helper then.” Cosima still grinned wide, showing her canines.

“I like the sound of that,” Delphine replied with a chuckle. She got rid of her black leather coat, revealing a champagne-colored satin blouse. While Cosima brought the garment to the coat rack near the door, Delphine made herself at home in the small kitchen. Seeing the dreadlocked woman again, being in her apartment, surrounded by her unique herbal-esque scent, she knew she made the right decision. In the end, talking to Beth was actually more or less just a confirmation of what she already thought anyway. She was attracted to Cosima. It was just the fact that she was a woman. She didn’t know how this could work, what people would say. But Beth was right: Who cares? It was her life, her decision. And what was wrong with being in love. _Being in love._ Is that what she was?

“ ... Delphine ... Delphine?!” Cosima touched her elbow carefully and she snapped out of her thoughts.

“Oui, quoi? Sorry, I must have zoned out for a second.”

“I noticed. What do you want me to do?”

Delphine took over the command in the kitchen. Some small talk here and there while preparing the food and soon the apartment was filled with the delicious smell of a fresh homemade meal. After placing the food on two plates, Cosima took them and went to the living room closely followed by Delphine. They began eating in silence.

“I am sorry for the radio silence,” Delphine then started, digging into her pasta without actually eating it. “In my holidays, I flew back home to visit my maman and ... to think.”

“How is she doing?” Cosima knew that Delphine’s dad passed away about three years ago and her mum had a really tough time with her husband gone and her only daughter on the other side of the pond.

“She is okay. I think it is good that she really got that dog from the shelter. It gives her ... qu'est-ce tu dit ... another sense in life. For me, it is always difficile to leave, again. It feels like leaving her behind, you know.” Cosima nodded. Her parents lived only a couple of hours by car away. She couldn’t imagine what it must be like to live an ocean apart from your family.

“But I also used the time to ... think about the things that happened recently ...” She bit her lower lip, a habit that always showed when she was thinking or nervous. “I know it was not the best decision to ... kind of disappear,” she half smiled. “But I was ... confused and overwhelmed.”

“Do you regret what happened?” Even if Cosima might not wanna hear the answer to this question she just had to ask.

“Non.” They locked eyes at her answer. “Pas de regrets. It was just ... a bit too much and ... too intense, I guess.” Her brows furrowed. Cosima reached across the table and put her hand on Delphine’s.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I won’t push you,” she assured.

“I want to ... try this.” Delphine cringed inwardly at the word as it sounded like Cosima was some kind of object to experiment with. “It is just ... all so new. I have never considered bisexuality for myself, you know,” she tried to explain. “But ...,” she smiled, “... there is just something about you. And that kiss felt so ... intense.” Cosima mirrored her smile and felt like falling even more for the other woman. She took Delphine’s hand in her own and caressed her knuckles with her thumb.

“You’re in control over the pace. No rush,” she told her again, before changing the topic. “Where did you actually get the book from? I always thought this edition was only published in Europe?! Oh wait ... Did you already have it?” Delphine smiled and enjoyed the feeling of her hand in Cosima’s.

“I have a friend, Jennifer, who works in an antique shop. When thinking about what to get for your birthday I thought to try my luck there and thankfully the book was still there.”

“It’s really one of the most amazing presents I ever got,” Cosima beamed, making Delphine slightly blush.

“You can also thank Sarah. I was asking her for ideas,” she admitted.

“Well, that makes at least one present that’s not embarrassing.”

They finished their meals and filled the dishwasher before they got comfy on the couch. “You wanna watch something?” Cosima asked while starting her laptop.

“Alison told me about this film she has seen on Netflix, about soulmates and previous lives. The title was something French ...” She trailed off while thinking about the title.

“You don’t know the movie immediately when it’s French?”

“Do you know every American movie?” Delphine asked, smirking.

“Okay, point taken.”

“Café de Flore,” she suddenly exclaimed and clapped her hands. “Sorry for kinda clapping ...”

Cosima just chuckled and searched for the movie while Delphine got up to get the wine bottle from the kitchen and re-filled their glasses. Then she got comfy on one side of the couch and tucked her feet under. Cosima scooted closer and as Delphine put her arm around her shoulder, she moved even closer into the other body. They watched the movie in comfortable silence, only sharing a comment every now and then.

“Wow, the movie was intense.”

“Yeah, and the actors and actresses did great with conveying everything even without dialogue but only their glances and body language,” Delphine agreed. “I also kind of liked the idea although I am not sure if I shall believe in soulmates or not.” They were still snuggled up on one end of the couch and Cosima cranked her head to look at Delphine.

“As a scientist I should probably say no, but I have to admit that I find the thought kinda romantic. No matter what place or time, you’ll find your way if you’re meant to be.”

“What a little romantic puppy you are,” the blonde smiled softly. Then she cupped her cheek to kiss her tenderly. Cosima eagerly responded and it didn’t take long until things started to heat up. “Shall we get ... more comfortable?” Delphine asked and the dreadlocked brunette pulled slightly back.

“You sure?”

“Oui,” she answered under her breath. Cosima smiled widely, got up from the couch and reached for Delphine’s hand to lead her to the bedroom.

As soon as they passed the door frame, the smaller woman turned around and got on her tiptoes to kiss the blonde. Her hands went into her soft wavy curls and she slightly massaged the scalp. 

Delphine couldn’t help but let out a low moan. A wild storm of emotions raged in her: fear, curiosity, boldness and shyness all at the same time. She let Cosima turn them around and sat down on the bed when she felt the mattress on the back of her legs. The other woman then straddled her and Delphine closed her arms around her waist. 

Their lips met again. Lips and tongues exploring while Cosima’s hands wandered to the hem of Delphine’s blouse, starting to unbutton it from the bottom. She just had to feel the blonde’s skin now. Her fingers trailed along her toned abdomen and her sides. She had already seen her exposed belly in class when her shirt slipped up during certain exercises. But being this close and feeling those muscles twitch felt completely different. 

She pushed slightly against Delphine’s shoulder who then landed on her back. Cosima hovered on all fours above her and motioned for her to move upwards the bed. She then straddled her again and opened the remaining buttons, revealing a black lacy bra. She pushed the fabric aside and leant down to kiss Delphine. Propped up on one arm, she drew senseless patterns over her body with her free hand. She could already feel her arousal rise and they hadn’t even started. 

The blonde cupped both of her cheeks in her hands. Her lips started to wander along Cosima’s jawline up to her ear, gently pulling the earlobe with her teeth. Lips then trailed down her neck sucking on her pulse point. Cosima inhaled sharply. She tried to get the blonde out of her blouse who then got the hint. She lifted her body, removed the blouse and tossed it aside. With slightly shaking hands, she reached for the hem of Cosima’s black top, resting them on her hips underneath the fabric. While hovering above her, Cosima let her gaze wander over Delphine’s body, noticing the beauty marks spread all over her skin. “See ... anything you like?” She asked with a shy smile. 

Cosima nodded. “Definitely. You’re beautiful.” She was aware that it might sound lame but it was true. She felt Delphine’s hands moving up her body and taking the shirt with her. She pushed it up and pulled the top over her head, showing off her dark red bra. She let the fabric drop next to the bed. Leaning forward propped up on one arm next to Delphine’s shoulder, she involved her lips and tongue in another playful battle while her free hand trailed down that slender body, fumbling at the button and zipper of her jeans.

Delphine’s breathing got heavier. _C’est maintenant ou jamais_ , briefly crossed her mind. When Cosima tried to push down Delphine’s jeans she cupped her face.

“Am I too quick? I’m sorry, I got carried away, I guess,” she rambled. A smile appeared on Delphine’s lips but she stayed silent. It was an ordinary pace but still, she felt flattered. She pulled her in for another kiss instead while she lifted her hips and helped in pushing down her own jeans with one hand, leaving the other in Cosima’s dreads. 

Cosima pulled the jeans along her long legs and dropped them next to her shirt on the floor, taking in the view of the half-naked blonde. She then leant down and let their foreheads touch. It felt like a quite intimate gesture but it also felt so right in that moment. Tenderly they started to kiss again. Her free hand cupped a bra-clad breast and started a soft massage, causing Delphine to moan. She didn’t really know what to do with her hands so they wandered restless up and down Cosima’s sides. It felt known and foreign at the same time. 

The dreadlocked woman pushed the straps of her bra over her shoulders. Her lips wandering down her jawline to her neck to suck on her pulse point. She reached for Delphine’s back to unclasp the bra and removed the fabric soon after. She now lay next to Delphine, body pressed close to her side and propped up on one arm. Cosima watched her fingertips travelling down Delphine’s body, starting from the crook of her neck, along the valley between her supple breasts and over her toned abdomen. She could feel the muscles of her six-pack twitch, watched the goosebumps which followed the trail of her fingers. 

As she reached the waistband of Delphine’s panties she looked at her, asking silently for permission. She was aware that the slight tremble in the blonde's body wasn’t only caused by arousal. Delphine nodded and Cosima’s fingers continued their journey, heat and moisture becoming more and more obvious. Again, Cosima looked her lover in the eyes. This time a surprised and questioning look on her face. “You’re shaved?!”

“Waxed,” Delphine coyly replied.

Although Cosima has had her fair share of lovers, this was new to her. But she liked it she decided the second her hand cupped Delphine’s sex causing the blonde to close her eyes and moan. She was wetter than Cosima had expected. Her fingers sliding easily through Delphine’s silky slick folds. She felt one of the blonde’s hands on her back, nails digging into her flesh not enough to be painful but enough to turn her on. Cosima’s fingers circled around the nub of nerves, causing Delphine’s hips to jerk. She felt her own arousal rising more and more although the blonde didn’t even touch her yet and thought for a moment that she might come undone anyway. She cupped the waxed sex again, and started to kiss Delphine’s trembling body, paying extra attention to the erect nipples, switching back and forth and sucking on them. Her fingers playing between her clit and the entrance.

“Mon Dieu ...” Delphine panted. “Cosima ...”

Hearing her name turned her on even more and Cosima couldn’t resist any longer. She pulled back her hand causing Delphine to make a surprised sound. But she didn’t intend to stop, far from it. She straddled herself above the trembling body beneath her. Her lips trailed down the same path her fingers did moments before. Kissing every beauty mark she found on her way and dipping the tip of her tongue in her navel. She looked up while pulling the remaining fabric down, seeing the blonde swallowing hard but not stopping her. Instead she lifted her hips and let Cosima pull down the panties along her long legs, tossing them aside before hovering above her again, spreading sloppy open-mouthed kisses and licking the soft skin along Delphine’s belly and slowly further down. The smell of arousal made her dizzy and groan involuntarily. 

As soon as her lips touched the skin between Delphine’s legs, the blonde joined her in groaning. Pushing her head deep inside the pillows, arching her back and putting one hand on the head between her legs while the other grabbed the sheets firmly. For Cosima it felt like heaven on earth, hungrily lapping up Delphine’s delicious cum and finding her chin covered in it. Delphine felt completely overwhelmed, feelings almost too much to bear and as quick as ever before she felt herself coming.

“Merde ... je viens,” she cried as stars began to dance behind shut-tight eyelids. Hips bucking wildly, her whole body shuddering in an intense orgasm. Cosima pressed her tongue flat against the clit. Letting her lover completely ride out her pleasure.

Panting heavily, Delphine’s body fell limp. Cosima pulled back and licked her lips, enjoying the taste on them before slowly kissing her way back up until they were eye-level. The corners of her mouth and her chin still slightly glistening with Delphine’s moisture. She waited until the blonde opened her eyes again.

“May I?” She asked in a low voice, unsure if she wanted to taste herself. Delphine looked at her questiongly until she understood. She put a hand in Cosima’s neck and pulled her close. This actually being the first time ever that she tasted herself as past lovers had never been too keen on pleasuring her orally. The kiss was slow and tender.

“That was ... mind blowing,” Delphine said as they broke apart.

“And this was nothing yet,” Cosima replied with a cheeky smile and rubbed her nose softly against Delphine’s.

“Do you ... want me to …” The blonde asked coyly. Smiling, Cosima shook her head. She would have loved feeling Delphine’s hands and maybe even lips on her body, too. But she also didn’t wanna make her feel insecure.

“You don’t have to.”

“But you did not ...” Delphine frowned. “Did you?”

The dreadlocked woman chuckled softly. Again, propped up on one forearm, the fingertips of her free hand traced along the blonde’s cheek and jawline.

“No. I just enjoyed your beauty being in total bliss. But for me it’s not always about that, anyway.” Their lips met, again, in a soft kiss. Delphine felt like there’s a whole new world opening up in front of her. Of course, she had lovers in the past. But when it came to sex, it was also always with the intention to climax - even if it was only for her male partner. She felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes and tickling down on the side of her face. Cosima pulled back and frowned.

“What’s up? Are you okay?”

“Oui,” the blonde replied with a low voice and sniffed. Half laughing she wiped the tears away. “I cry after sex with boys, too.”

“Poor puppy,” the dreadlocked woman grinned and picked up the nickname Delphine used for her earlier that night. “As long as they’re happy tears ...” She reached for the crumpled bed sheet at the foot of the bed and covered both their bodies. One arm draped around her torso she snuggled close into Delphine’s warmth. “Good night,” she mumbled nuzzling her neck.

“Bonne nuit, chérie.”

When Delphine woke up the next day she found herself spooning Cosima. At some point last night the dreadlocked girl must have also gotten rid of her pants because she felt bare legs intertwined with her own. Carefully, she untangled herself from the other body, pulled back the cover and got up to get dressed at least with her panties. She slightly jumped when she suddenly heard Cosima’s mumbled voice.

“No Scott, don’t ruin the samples, again.”

She saw the frown on her face and chuckled before she went back under the sheets, spooning the smaller body, again. In this moment Delphine felt so much at peace like she hadn’t in a long time. Yesterday and last night made it more than clear that she made the right decision and right now she wouldn’t want it any other way. She was aware that things won’t always be easy but she had a good feeling that both of them could master everything. They would teach and learn. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read this. Comments are always appreciated =)


End file.
